una rara academia
by chira-blackblood
Summary: si algunas ves pensastes que los sueños son raros deverias de leer esto
1. Chapter 1

**_Una rara academia_**

Esta historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve a se unos días atrás (15 de enero 2008)

Se las cuento espero que sea de su agrado para contarla utilizo a los personajes del anime "Naruto" (lo mejor del momento) disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**Capitulo uno**_: Un nuevo comienzo

Hola me llamo Umi (significa mar) tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia:

Estaba lloviendo me quede sola no lo soporte mas me fui de mi casa no aguante los gritos y los golpes era insoportable me largue de ese infierno deje una carta en la mesa agarre mis cosas y me fui pero me da pena dejar a mis dos hermanos pero volveré por ellos no tengo un lugar donde quedarme ahora que are.- se decía a si misma con lagrimas en los ojo- bajo ningún motivo volveré

Estaba bajo la lluvia y el frió era inmenso su cuerpo no aguanto mas y se desmayo por suerte paso por ese frió lugar un chico que la vio no dudo mas la cargo y se la llevo a su hogar.

Umi: donde estoy – se encontraba en un lugar oscuro pero era calido-

¿?: Veo que ya despertaste

Umi: espera esta no es mi ropa

¿?: Yo no te la saque ropa fue una amiga ella te cambio si te quedabas con la ropa húmeda te enfermarías

Umi: gracias quien eres- dijo con voz dudosa pero a la vez con miedo-

¿?: Espero que estés bien

Umi: quien esta ahí –estaba cada ves mas aterradas, no aguanto y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas-

¿?: No llores despertara a los de más

Umi: quien esta allí salga tengo miedo- esto lo dijo llorando-

Shikamaru: Esta bien me llamo shikamaru pero me dicen a veces me dicen Shika

Umi: a hola yo soy Umi dime ¿que hago yo aquí?

Shikamaru: bueno te encontré tirada el la acera y como estaba lloviendo no te podía dejar allí tirada ¿no lo crees?

Umi: bueno tienes razón pero me dirías ¿donde estamos?

Shikamaru: bueno es una construcción abandonada aquí vivimos todos nosotros

Umi: a que te refieres shikamaru?

Shikamaru: dime algo tu te fuiste de tu casa ¿verdad?

Umi: si pero como lo sabes

Shikamaru: es normal nosotros también lo hicimos

Umi: pero quienes son los otros de los que me hablas

Shikamaru: no te preocupes mañana te lo contare con mas tranquilidad ahora descansa

Umi: esta bien hasta mañana

No aguanto el sueño cerro despacio los ojos y comenzó a dormir pensar en sus hermanos y lo que dejo atrás…

ese fue el primer capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo dos:**_ Conociendo nuevos amigos

Era de mañana Umi seguía dormida pero los rayos del sol acariciaron su blanca piel haciendo que despertara de su dulce sueño

Umi: unnnn que bien dormí me pregunto donde esta Shikamaru no me quiero ir sin despedirme de el pero no lo veo (se escucha en ese momento el abrir de una puerta)

Shikamaru: que bien eres muy madrugadora

Umi: a hola gracias por lo que hiciste ayer pero me tengo que ir y cumplir mi sueño

Shikamaru: creo que todavía no dije que te presentaría a todos lo que viven aquí. Ven acompáñame y te los presentare –la agarra de la muñequa y la conduce a un gran cuarto-

En esa habitación había 7 jóvenes y con shikamaru serias 8 estaban preparando el desayuno de pronto se escucho una voz algo chillona y curiosa

¿?: Tú quien eres?

Umi: que descortés soy lo siento me llamo Umi D'argumet (ese era el antiguo apellido de mi familia ahora es argumé) mucho gusto en conocerlos

Shikamaru: bueno te los presento comenzando con el chillón el se llama Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: gusto en conocerte Umi los otros de aquí son sasuke y sakura

Sasuke y Sakura: hola gusto en conocerte

Tenten: bueno los de aquí son….

Cada uno de los chicos se presentan (vendrían a ser los solo 8 de los personajes de naruto después vendrán 2 mas) Después de toda la presentación Umi se emociona por conocer a gente nueva

Umi: demo que hacen todos aquí reunidos

En ese momento todos se miran y en una sola voz dicen

Todo: la gran carrera!

Umi: ha (solo por una carrera)

Tenten: si pasamos la gran carrera podemos entra a la mejor academia del mundo

Umi: te refieres a la academia aa….!

Tenten: si a esa misma la academia de la Srt fusuki

Umi: gua yo también quiero entrar a esa academia demo solo e oído que entra solo 10 personas en total

Sasuke: eso ya lo sabemos

Ino por eso si queremos entra debemos dar nuestro…..(en ese momento es cortada por sakura)

Sakura: dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Ino: no me corte frentuda

Sakura: mira quien habla ino cerda

Y como es tradicional se empieza a pelear delante de todos los presentes hasta a Umi se quedo muda y solo vio el espectáculo. En su mente decía será una mañana muy divertida y rara.

Pero de repente alguien la saco de sus pensamientos con un pequeño movimiento

Neji: veo que a tu también vas a participar

Umi: hai neji –kun (como de costumbre aparecen otros dos mas y siguen la charla)

Tenten: pero la carrera no se sabe que pondrán este año

Sasuke: a esta carrera van demasiada gente y tan solo se escoge a 10 persona

Pronto toda la gente que estaba allí empezó hablar del mismo tema (iner: y la pelea entre sakura e ino nikol: se acabo iner: del todo nikol: no lo creo se matan con la mirada pero se acabo)

Ino: tienes razón lo malo es que no sabemos en que consistirá esa famosa carrera

Hinata: según me contaron es una carrera peligrosa todos deben de correr sin para e oído incluso que muere gente en este desafió

Umi: a que te refieres

Hinata: hace tiempo conocí a un amigo que participo el año pasado

Ino: te refieres a ese año

Umi: que ocurrió ese año en especial dilo por favor

Hinata: el es uno de los sobrevivientes ya que tropezó y cayo nadie se detuvo por eso casi el muere aplastado

De repente la cara de Umi refleja un miedo terrible pero ella sabia que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente se los prometió a sus hermanos y no le importaría morir para conseguir ese propósito

Umi: dime que más sucedió ese año

Sakura: yo te lo diré aparte de esto ese año como los demás anteriores nadie paso

Umi: no te lo puedo cree

Shikamaru: llegan 10 a la meta pero la dueña no los acepta en verdad es problemático

Naruto: pero este año estoy seguro que entraremos

Sasuke: por que no te callas baka

Umi no escucha a sus compañeros estaba mas preocupada por esa dichosa carrera temía no entrar a la academia volver a ese infierno. Ella no quería pasar por lo mismo los golpes insulto y que padrastro volviera abusar de ella (aparte por eso mas huyo), pero tenia que ingresas para cumplir la promesa que les hizo a sus hermanitos.

Flash back

Los dos hermanos de Umi se llaman Otori y Hero

Hero: oni-chan de verdad tienes que irte

Umi: si

Otori: pero si nuestro padrastro si se entena esta ves te va hacer mucho daño

Umi: los se pero no lo soporto mas

Hero: y que será de nosotros oni-chan

Umi: no lo se pero prometo volver por ustedes dos pero tendrán que esperar 5 años cuiden de mama y también a ustedes.

En ese momento Umi deja la carta sobre la mesa va donde sus hermano y se despide con un fuerte abrazo y después huye despavorida con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese monte los dos hermanos gritan

Otori y Hero: cumple tu promesa oni-chan y cuídate

Umi: lo siento

Fin del Flash back

Ese solo recuerdo hizo que de sus negros ojos cayeran 2 cristalina lágrimas. Pero esto paso

Desapercibido por los presentes que permanecieron algo intranquilos.

Sakura: vez Naruto la hiciste llorar baka

Umi: no es por lo que digo el sakura.

Sasuke: entonces porque fue que botaste esas lagrimas

Umi:*mejor les invento algo* no solo se metió un poco de polvo

Neji: mejor será que digas la verdad *que ocultas tanto*

Hinata: demo neji será mejor que no la presiones

Umi: déjalo ahí hinata-chan les diré la verdad *porque no aguanto mas este dolor*

Todos los presentes escucharon con mucha atención su historia incluso algunos de los presentes soltaron algunos lagrimas (iner: oye no crees que te pasa de dramática nikol: claro como a ti no te han dado un golpe iner: a ti pero a mi no jajajaj nikol: cállate iner: nadie me quiere buuu) .después de contar su vida Umi se sintió mas tranquila pero no evito que las lagrimas cayeran por su blanco rostro.

Ino: por esa razón huiste de casa *bueno si a mi me ocurriera lo mismo me largo o me mato*

Umi: si no cumplo con mi promesa no se que pasara con mis hermanos- esto lo dijo entre lagrimas

Shikamaru: por eso tienes miedo de no entrar a la dichosa academia

Neji eso no importa ahora es mejor que nos preparemos para esta carrera

Umi: creo que tienes -secándose las lágrimas-

Todos se empezaron a preguntar si pasarían si o si esa gran prueba pero sabemos que Umi no se rendirá tan fácilmente tenia que cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
